


Tattoos

by QuickySand



Series: After the War [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fatherly Ford, M/M, Ssssssso cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tattoos are great, aren't they?" Bill, don't try to take over my posts. "Too bad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

  “Oh, Bill, get down from there, you scamp!” I laughed and unwrapped my legs from the light’s chain.

“Got it, Susan!” I dropped down into Dipper’s lap and shrugged off my suit jacket, and Dipper blushed and tensed up. “Hey, Pine Tree.” I gave his cheek a kiss before turning to Mabel. “Glad you’re awake, kid! And, uh… Congrats on finally getting a honey.” I added the last part with a wink and she chuckled.

“Thanks, Bill. Glad to see _you’re_ alright, too.” I smiled and nodded gratefully, shivering when I felt lips on my ear.

“What are these?” Dipper murmured as he slid his hands down my arms, which were now marked.

“Woah! Bill got inked!” Grenda gasped and I laughed. Wrapping downwards around my right arm was a shooting star, since Mabel was my right-hand-gal. Wrapped straight up my left arm, since I was left-handed, was a pine tree.

“So, what are they?” Mabel asked and I smiled brightly.

“They’re just a little reminder of my two favourite beings in the entire multiverse!” Even Gideon knew something was up.

“Is… Something wrong?” Dipper asked with a worried expression and I sighed.

“I was being serious… But I also wanted to thank you two.” Dipper wrapped his arms around me.

“Thank us for what?” I looked away, not wanting to give away that I was flustered.

“For, uh… For convincing me to join you guys. It’s… It’s been nice, so far.”

“And you call _me_ a ‘mush’.” My boyfriend teased, grunting when I elbowed his gut.

“Hush, Pine Tree.” I chuckled, then turned back to everyone. “I have another mark, too. Wanna see?” They all nodded eagerly, but Dipper sucked in his breath when I shrugged off my suit shirt. I showed Dipper, first, since I was in his lap, then turned to straddle him so that everyone else could see the mark on my back. “Ta-da!” Dipper blushed a dark crimson as he looked up at me and I snuck him a smirk.

“It’s your eye,” Candy mused, “Your eye from your real form.” I planted myself on the empty seat-space between Dipper and the wall, pulling my two top-layers back on.

“Yep! Just wanted a little somethin’ cool, ya know? My form was practically a blank canvas, so I figured it could use a few designs. What say you, Llamanic?” I purred cheekily. “I still have quite a bit of space left for a lot more _markings_ …” Sipper tensed up, his eyes widening as his face turned bright red. Candy’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as she slapped her hands to her cheeks with a light ‘ _pap_ ’ sound.

“Scandalous…!” Gideon and Grenda nodded with broad grins, while Nama and Pacifica looked flustered. Mabel was laughing, snorting occasionally in her attempt to keep quiet.

“Anyways,” I chuckled, “I’m serious; I’ve been thinking of more designs I could give myself. But, uh… I’ll save that for later. By the way, I met up with Red while I took a breather in the woods, and she told me that school would “finally” be starting in a few days.” I reverted back to my normal form, planting myself in Dipper’s lap again. “You guys are going, right?” They all nodded, even Gideon. _Blendin must want him to have an education._ “Ugh, it’s gonna be so _boring_ without you guys here!”

“I’m staying,” Nama piped up, “So we can hang out with sires Lee and Ford!” I tried my best not to wince at the second name.

“Actually, Ford told me he’s the school’s new physics teacher, since the other one flipped out when _someone_ broke _all_ physics,” I grinned inwardly, “And quit to live in the remote parts of Alaska. So Ford’ll be gone most of the week.” Dipper finished and I relaxed.

“So, maybe we’ll see how ol’ Fiddleford McGucket is doing, instead.” Nama smiled and nodded her agreement.

“Well, before school starts, you’re going to have to resolve your conflict with Grunkle Ford.” I pouted, not that anyone could tell, as Dipper wrapped his arms around me. Everyone else, other than Mabel, looked confused.

“I know,” I muttered, “But… You know what? Fuck it; fine! Gotta face my fears! …Never thought I’d say _that_. Alright, let’s go before I submit to this weakness called fear!”

 

  About halfway through the walk to the café, where Arthur said the kids had gone, I bumped into Dipper and Mabel’s group… Including Bill. Bill inhaled sharply, his brows furrowing as he took a step back. I reached out a hand for him, then quickly withdrew it to my chest and looked away, not wanting to provoke him. I gasped quietly when I felt two arms wrap around my waist, dropping to my knees to hug Bill back, closing my eyes. I felt the world change around me, and I knew he had ported us elsewhere. “Open your eyes,” Bill murmured, “And before you ask; we’re in my room.” I opened my eyes, letting Bill go and looking around. _It’s colourful… And empty._ I turned my attention back to Cipher with a frown, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. But, as he was in his human form, he smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry.” We said at the same time, then blinked in surprise. After a short moment of silence, we both burst into laughter and hugged again.

“Gee, Sixer, I’m _real_ sorry about freaking out, like that!” I shook my head.

“No, no! I understand _completely_! And _I’m_ sorry I didn’t warn you that I was unstable; I thought I was getting better, but I guess you can never truly escape your mind.” Bill laughed softly.

“I can relate to that, dad- !!” He stopped and slapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide and his face bright red. My entire body, fingertips to toes, blossomed with warmth. I wrapped my arms around Bill again, holding him close and setting my chin on the top of his head.

“Bill Cipher. Despite all that has happened… And _because_ of all that has happened… I am proud to call you my son. Now, come on; let’s get back to the others.”

 

  When I left my room for a second time, today, I bore another tattoo. The mark was on my back, around the mark of my eye… A six-fingered hand.


End file.
